


Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries

by abmc_3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassed Peter Parker, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Hurt Peter Parker, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abmc_3/pseuds/abmc_3
Summary: Peter and his Academic Decathlon Team are going on a field trip to Stark Industries. Just his luck. Nothing could possibly go wrong...right?(I hate summaries but...oh well) :)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 674





	1. Chapter 1

School was going great for Peter today. Flash wasn't being annoying and everything just seemed to go right. That is, until he got to Mr. Harrington's class.

"Also I have one last announcement before everyone leaves here today! We have been invited on a field trip to Stark Industries on Friday. So everyone needs to come up and grab a permission slip." Peter knew that this was going to be the death of him, and he knew exactly who was up to this.

"Oh my god...of course," said Peter. He continued to put his face in his hands. "Hey Penis ready for all of your lies to be exposed!" mocked Flash. Which to MJ replied to, "Listen Flash we all know that the only reason you call Peter, 'Penis', is because you can't get enough of it yourself." And with that Flash walked away.

To Peter's side, he saw his best friend, Ned, freaking out. "Dude you've been to the tower before." "I know, but it just gets better going there each time." Peter laughed and rolled his eyes as he left his classroom to meet Happy at the car.

Peter gets in the car and to get ready to head to the tower. "So, kid, how was school?" "Just great," he said with a very sarcastic tone." For the rest of the ride to the tower, Peter ranted to Happy about the usual.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
(•_•) ← This is Gerald, the time skip  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter walks into to the Avengers Common Room to see Sam, Clint, Scott, and Bucky playing Mario Kart, Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce sitting at the table, and Nat and Wanda watching Morgan, Lila, Nathaniel, Cooper, and Cassie play board games.

At dinner, Peter tries to not make eye contact with either spy, knowing that they probably already know about his field trip.

Then someone broke the silence. "So Peter, what is this thing about a field trip you have coming up?" He realizes that Nat knew, which he wasn't really surprised since Nat knew most things that went on.

"W-what are you talking about?" Peter asked, trying to be as subtle as possible.

Nat then proceeded to pull out the permission slip. "Ooh looks like my маленький паук(little spider) has a field trip to let's see..here!!" 

With that everyone had a devilish grin on their faces.

"Please guys don't embarrass me. I don't need another bad field trip."

Clint piped up in between laughter saying, "What kind of people would we be if we didn't come visit you." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Peter groaned and knew that this field trip would be the death of him. But he was most worried of the team finding out about Flash or the class finding out he's Spiderman.

Peter then returned home where Aunt May was waiting for him. She signed his permission slip. "Parker Luck strikes again." She says with a smile. He just rolled his eyes, took the permission slip, and went to his room to fall asleep.

Only one day for them to figure out one or more ways for embarrassing on this trip. He thought as he drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day. Peter is already ready for this day to be over with.

He arrives at school to find his friends waiting in their classroom.

"Hey Parker ready for all your lies to be exposed!" Flash yelled from across the room when he saw Peter. He just rolled his eyes.

Then MJ spoke up. "Shut it Flash. The more you speak the lower all of our IQs drop." With that Flash walked away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
(•_•) ← Gerald is back!!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

They finally arrive at the tower. Ned is excited, Flash is being even more annoying, and Peter is just dreading everything. They get to the front door and they enter and head to the front desk.

"Uhh tour group for Midtown High. Under Roger Harrington."

"Ah yes you can all head over there to collect your badges. Your tour guide should be here soon." The tour guide arrived a few minutes later.

"HI everyone my name is Alex and I am your tour guide for today. I am going to give all of you a badge that shows your clearance in the tower. You will leave your badge on because if the head of security sees you without a badge, well, you might get thrown out. Now let's start handing out badges. First up… Eugene Thompson."

Flash groaned and got his badge. Then the others were called.

"Roger Harrington"

"Ned Leeds"

"Michelle Jones"

"Stacy Johnson"

It took a few minutes for everyone to get their badges. Until yet again, Flash.

"Hey why didn't Parker get a badge?" He yelled.

"Well Mr. Parker here is an intern here at Stark Industries and has his own badge." Flash scowled at him and gave him a dirty look.

"Alright everyone can you please swipe your badges here to activate them. FRIDAY, Mr.. Starks AI, will say your name and your clearance level."

"Roger Harrington, level 2, tour group."

"Eugene Thompson, level 2, tour group."

"Stacy Johnson, level 2, tour group."

"Ned Leeds, level 2, tour group."

"Michelle Jones, level 2, tour group."

and finally…

"Peter Parker, level 100, Intern. Welcome back, Peter. Shall I alert the others that you have arrived."

Peter mentally face palmed. "No thanks Fri. You don't need to tell them."

After a few moments, Peter could hear rustling in the vents. He knew what was coming.

"CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS!" Clint screeched as he flew down from the ceilings. Everyone from the tour group jumped.

"Hey Peter whats up? Is this your class? Hi Peter's class!!!" He waved to everyone.

"Clint what are you doing here?! Can't I just have a peaceful field trip for once?" He already knew the answer to that though.

Clint smiled. "Absolutely not." He began to walk off when Flash just HAD to speak up.

"Hey Penis how much did you pay for THE Hawkeye to pretend to know you!" Clint turned around so fast you would think that he would've gotten whiplash.

"What the hell did you just say?" He said with venom in his voice.

"N-nothing s-sir. I called him P-Peter." All the color from Flashes face disappeared. 

"Mhm thats what I thought. Don't mess with Pete here or you will mess with me. Got it?" Flash quickly nodded.

Clint then turned to Peter. Peter started before Clint could. "I swear if you tell anyone you will regret even coming down here in the first place." Clint held his hands up in defense. 

"I won't tell. But don't think Tony won't find out." Peter groaned as Clint walked away.

This is going to be a long day, he thought to himself as he caught up with his class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add Harley in the tags (I think) but he's gonna be in here anyways. :))

They started to head for the elevator when the tour guide started talking.

"Hey Friday, take us to the Avengers Museum, please." Without a response the elevator started to move, going up. 

They all exited the elevator and stood in the middle of the room. "You will have about 30 minutes to look around at any of the exhibits." With that everyone took off. 

Ned called Peter over to where that was a Spider-Man section. There was an exact replica of his suit and spare web-shooters on display. There was also a spot where there were facts about him.

Can lift up to 10 tons  
Is crazy smart (even smarter than Tony Stark)  
Plays video games on the ceilings and still wins  
Is deathly terrified of spiders

Peter rolled his eyes at the last fact. He just knew that Tony had written this.

Ned started snickering, "Really dude? You're scared of spiders? That's comedy gold right there!" Peter hit Ned over the head and he stopped laughing.

The next thing he knew, he heard two people walking into the area.

Shuri and Harley. (I forgot to add Harley in the tags...whoops)

"Hey, well if it isn't my favorite non-broken white boy." Shuri teased. All Peter could do at the moment was glare at the both of them.

"Hey Shuri I thought you were supposed to be in Wakanda? Why are you here of all places." Everyone was just staring at this strange interaction.

"What you not excited to see me and Potato boy! How rude. It's rude isn't it?" She said looking at Harley. Harley nodded along. "Yeah real rude, Parker. I thought you'd be excited to see us." Peter rolled his eyes.

"OK how the FUCK does Parker know the Princess of Wakada. What did he have to do, huh? How much money did he give you." Flash yelled with disbelief.

Shuri and Harley glared at the boy already plotting his death. Harley started, "Listen Eugene, Pete didn't need to bribe us to know him. We know him because he works here and we were able to work with him sometimes. So take you and your jealous ass out of something you don't know." Shuri then joined in. "Or it will be your funeral people will be attending."

Flash looked as if he was about to pass out. He quickly nodded and fled the scene.

"He's a real douche. Who does he think he is?" Harley growled. 

"Someone who thinks that he has everything in the world." Peter said dryly.

"Mini Stark and Meme Queen, you are needed in the Avengers Common Room." Friday stated.

"Welp guess we gotta go Potato Boy." "Are you ever gonna stop calling me 'Potato Boy?" "Absolutely not."

Peter watched as they walked away and into the elevator.

"Alright everybody your thirty minutes are up. Our next area we are touring today is Dr. Banner's personal lab. We got special confirmation from him to come up and show us his lab," Alex announced.

Peter groaned and wondered how this was how his day was gonna go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(•_•) ← Should Gerald get a friend?? Jerry maybe?? Just thinking this (*-*) or (°-°)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They file out of the elevator and into Bruce Banner's lab to find Bruce sitting at his lab table working on a project.

Bruce turns around, sensing the presence to see the high school group. "What's going on here?" He questioned the group.

Alex replied, "Well, Dr. Banner, remember how you said that you would allow the tour group to come and see your lab? Well this is the tour group."

Bruce's eyes flashed with realization when he saw Peter. "Oh yes I totally forgot. Um, you can look around for a bit until Alex tells you that you have to go, but please don't touch anything." After Bruce finished everyone started to look around the lab.

Bruce then got up and started to head towards Peter.

"So, I'm gonna guess Mr. Stark put you up to this?" Bruce smirked giving Peter his answer. "Thought so. It's fine I already had Clint, Shuri, and Harley all come up to me. I'm pretty sure it can't get worse. Right?" 

"Listen, Peter, I have absolutely no clue what Tony is planning, but I'm gonna this is your warning saying that he already knows about this Flash kid. And he's not happy so good luck." 

Peter tilted his head back and groaned. "It's not even that bad. There is no reason for him to do anything."

"Okay everybody time is up. We will now head down to the cafeteria for everyone to have lunch."

Before leaving, Peter shot Bruce a glare that screamed, help me please, but all Bruce did was smile and go back to his work.

Oh how wrong could the rest of this day go. Your answer? Wrong. Very, very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am not fast at updating!! I will try and update as quickly as possible! Thanks for reading! :)

Everyone exited the elevator into the cafeteria.

"Alright everyone, you have about an hour to eat before we resume our tour." Peter sat down with Ned and MJ and they all talked while they ate.

You know, Peter thought that he was gonna have a peaceful lunch. Well, he is definitely in for a surprise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
(°-°) ← Look! It's Jerry!!!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

After about thirty minutes into their lunch, Peter spotted a couple figures in the corner of his eye.

Four people and one child. Sam, Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, and Morgan.

Morgan spotted Peter and quickly ran over to him as she squealed.

"Petey!!! Mommy and Daddy told me that you were coming here early today, so I thought I would say hi!" She had a bright smile on her face as she latched onto Peter like a koala.

Peter smiled and returned the hug. "Well I am so glad you are here Morgie. It was getting kind of boring with these people." He smirked over to his friends.

MJ smacked him in the back of the head as she smiled down at Morgan.

The four adults walked over and also smirked at the kid's interaction.

"Hey Pete, Bucky made cookies and we thought we would bring some down for you." 

He held out a bag of chocolate chip cookies, which Peter gladly took.

Rhodey rolled his eyes as he spoke. "So, kid, how's your trip going so far?" 

Peter could tell that there was some sort of sarcasm as he spoke. But he decided to ignore it and smile.

"It's going better than I expected it to go. Anyways, here to embarrass me like everyone else I had an encounter with?"

This time Sam spoke up. "Maybe, but you know Stark, he loves doing that."

What Peter didn't realize was that during this interaction, his entire class was looking at him in disbelief.

"What in the absolute HELL is happening?! Don't tell me you actually paid for some actors to be the Avengers and pretend to know you!"

Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Rhodey pretended to be having a silent conversation when they heard a little voice start to yell.

"Excuse you, but you said a bad word. And you are being mean to my brother, which are two things that I DO NOT like. So imma tell you to back off of my brother or my family is gonna come for you, Mister!" 

After her speech there were only two things that were heard.

A loud cry and two eggs cracking against Flash's head.

Flash scowled at her and she stuck out her tounge and then turned around to go back to her brother.

"Morgan, why did you do that!" Peter said, still, in shock. 

"He was being mean to you and I don't like it when people are mean to anyone." She made a pouting face in hopes of getting away with her crime.

And of course she got away with it, but who could yell at such a cute and adorable face.

There was a call from Bucky telling Morgan that they had to go back upstairs to go finish more cookies.

She hopped off of Peter's lap and headed towards the elevator, while giving an innocent smile and wave.

Oh, how he would do anything for her.

Before he finished he realized that Rhodey never left and was walking over to him.

"You do know that Tony will find out about this, right?" His voice was a whisper as he talked.

Peter sighed and nodded. 

"Yea, I know. He's probably with the rest of the team plotting his death."

Rhodey laughed knowing that's exactly what they were doing, but he didn't say anything.

"I gotta go, kid, but I'll definitely see you later."

"Alright, see you later Rhodey." He waved as Rhodey made it to the elevator.

He let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding knowing that the rest of the day will be torture.

Ned came over to him with a smile on his face.

"Dude, what even is your life anymore."

He didn't know. He had no clue on how his life got this crazy.

"I don't know, Ned. That's just what Parker Luck does for me I guess." 

He shrugged as they went up to throw away their trash.

"Ok everybody we need you to throw away anything you have left, it is time for the tour to resume. Next we will be heading to the training rooms where the Avengers train."

The next thing he knew, he was in an elevator going to meet his doom.

He had no clue who was up there or what they were planning on doing, but he knew it would be bad.

Might as well die now then embarrassment, he thought. 

Oh how he wishes this day will end already.

But this day is far from over. And he knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try to finish this within the next few days. Thanks! :)

The elevator opened up to show the training room, which included Natasha, Bucky, Steve, and Clint.

"Alright everybody this is the training room where all of the Avengers train and I believe they have a special treat for you."

They all nodded. The four Avengers were able to quickly find Peter in the crowd of high-schoolers, and smirked.

Steve spoke first to the group. 

"Okay everyone we will be showing and teaching you guys some self defense moves that are simple."

"You will also get the chance to spar with one of us of your choice if you want." Natasha interrupted.

The class got excited and started whispering amongst themselves.

"So let's get started with some self defense."

The kids were escorted onto the mats where they were grouped with each of the Avengers.

They taught them basic self defense moves that they were able to use out on the streets.

After about thirty minutes, the students got off the mat where they would watch a few of their classmates would spar with an Avenger.

Bucky spoke, "So, who wants to go first and who will you fight?"

Flash, being the cocky human he is, quickly raised his hand to 'look cool.

"I would like to fight Black Widow."

Peter choked, but quiet enough for no one but Ned and MJ to hear.

Natasha smirked and allowed him to come onto the mat.

"Don't go easy on me, Eugene." She spat out.

"Don't worry it shouldn't be that hard to fight a girl. I bet I'll get you on the ground quickly." 

Peter smacked his head while the other Avengers were near laughing.

The fight started and Flash was on the ground within two seconds.

The class started laughing. Peter and Ned started talking to each other.

"Dude, he so got what he deserved." Ned said in between laughs.

Peter started laughing with him while Flash was getting off the floor with his entire face bright red full of embarrassment.

He quickly stopped laughing when Natasha called him over.

"Hey, Peter! How about you come spar with me. You've been improving anyways."

Peter sighed and slowly stood up.

Flash snickered and said something along the line of 'he isn't gonna last one second'.

Before they were about to start, Harley walked in and noticed Peter about to spar.

He quickly yelled, while smiling, "Hey, Peter take off your shirt!" 

One of his classmates laughed and mocked back, "Yea, Peter take off your shirt."

So, he did. And, God, was he hot. That teenager's mouths dropped open and the whispering began yet again.

'Omg he is hot.'

'How does Parker have abs.'

'Has he been ripped this entire time?'

He smirked at the comments, then got into a fighting stance.

Natasha started speaking in Russian before they started.

"не расслабляйся, маленький паук."  
(Don't go easy on me, Little Spider.)

"Я знаю маму-паука, но я не могу позволить им узнать."  
(I know Mama Spider, but I don't want them finding out.)

She smiled.

"не волнуйся, просто потяни немного."  
(Don't worry, just pull your punches a little.)

His class was a little surprised when they heard Peter start speaking Russian with THE Black Widow.

He nodded then Clint started to count them down.

They fought for a good two minutes and thirty-seven seconds before Peter was able to pin Natasha to the floor.

Flash's mouth hung open in shock.

'Peter could've taken down Flash anytime.'

'Why has he never fought back.'

Clint clapped his hands and congratulated Peter.

"Nice job, Pete. You lasted longer than anyone else who has sparred with Nat."

"Thanks, Clint." Peter deadpanned, staring at him.

"Alright, that's time up for this part of the tour. Now we are going to take a small break for you guys to get something to drink."

Clint quietly spoke to Natasha, Steve, and Bucky about the 'Flash situation' as the class was exiting the room into the elevators.

They decided that they were gonna have to do something about it. 

No one, and I mean no one, hurts their детка паук.  
(Baby Spider.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters. One day. I'll probably do the last two chapters tomorrow. :))

The tour guide started to lead the group of teenagers to a rec room where there were bean bag chairs and some games.

Before Peter could enter the room, he was being pulled back into a conference room.

He turned around to see Flash closing and locking the door.

"Parker, what the hell is this! First, you lie to the class and the teacher, then you bribe the Avengers and some of the interns here to know you."

Peter grew more scared and anxious that he started to tumble over his words.

"I, I-I didn't b-bribe anybody. I-I actually h-have…"

His words were cut short by being pushed to the ground.

*In the Avengers Living Room*

"Boss, I belive there is some footage that you might want to see."

"Alright, Fri, play the footage."

The Avengers plus all their kids watch the video with anger in their eyes.

"We gotta do something." Rhodey was the first person to speak.

Everyone nodded and started to stand up.

All the kids interrupted.

"It's okay, Daddy. We got this." Morgan motioned to the Avengers kids.

"Okay, but make sure you give 'em hell."

There was a chorus of 'languages' from each member of the room.

So, moving on, all the kids took the elevator down to where Flash and Peter were.

They got to the door and could silently hear Flash cursing out and degrading Peter.

The more they listened, the angrier they got.

Pietro was able to bust the door down to where they could see Peter, shaking on the ground, while Flash jumped about two feet into the air.

"Get the fuck away from him." Wanda sneered at the boy.

They were all ready to pounce on this kid no matter what.

"Oh and who the hell may all of you be." Flash commented sarcastically. 

This time Cassie spoke up.

"Well, if you were smart, you would know that our parents are some of the Avengers."

"And they are not happy that you are picking on our cousin." Cooper argued while motioning to everyone except Morgan.

"And my big brother." She added.

"And my boyfriend." Harley quickly butted in.

"Hey. He's also my favorite non-broken white boy." Shuri casually said while eyeing Peter.

"Yea so stop being a meanie head and leave him alone." Nathaniel said very passionately.

Flash scoffed. "You really think that I'm gonna believe that you children are gonna stop this?"

"We won't. But our parents and their friends will. They don't like you very much." Lila spat at him.

There was a slight red glow in the air which made Flash flinch at seeing Wanda's deep red eyes flashing at him.

This is when Flash knew that he was in deep shit, but didn't decide to stand down.

"Fine. Believe you know him. But I know that he is a lying idiot who probably bribed all of you. So believe what you want. I'm out."

Flash quickly left the room leaving Peter and the other kids.

Harley was the first one to rush to Peter's side to comfort him.

"What did he do to you." Harley said, trying to remain calm.

"Nothing. Just leave it." Peter muttered under his breath.

Wanda, Pietro, and Harley all glanced at each other, then back to Peter, realizing that he was still trembling.

Harley hugged Peter, while Pietro sat next to him and Wanda was able to use her abilities to calm Peter.

Morgan, Cassie, Lila, Cooper, and Nate all came running over to give Peter a hug, which he gladly accepted.

"We will never let anyone hurt you, Petey." Peter heard Nate's small voice say.

Morgan just held her brother tighter and refused to let go even after the others did.

"Hey, Morgan, it's okay now. All of you guys made me feel much better."

Morgan smiled and finally let go of Peter.

"Okay. But we are telling Mommy and Daddy and our Aunts and Uncles."

Peter sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of this.

"Okay, Morgan. And thanks guys, but you didn't need to do that."

Pietro sat up to defend him. "Peter, of course we needed to do that. He was harassing you."

Peter sighed yet again. "Fine. I'll leave it at thanks, but I gotta get back to my class."

Harley hugged him one last time before he left. "Okay, darlin'. I'll see you later. But if he assaults you again, I'm gonna kill him. 'Kay?"

Peter left the room and headed back to his class.

Ned came rushing over to meet his best friend.

"Dude, where were you. You just like, disappeared.

"I was just in the bathroom, Ned. I'm fine."

He could casually see Flash giving him the death glare from the corner of the room.

"Okay. Everyone please listen up. I have gotten an updated schedule for your tour today. Pepper Potts has decided that you will be attending a Q&A with the Avengers."

The whole room gasped and cheered with joy.

Peter mentally slapped himself for letting this happen.

This is not going to go well. At all. He knew what the Avengers were up to and he may or may not be a little grateful.

Okay. Yea he is grateful. But he's dreading it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will post the last chapter tonight. :))

The group walked into a room full of chairs where they sat down in the chairs.

At the front of the room stood all of the Avengers, plus their kids and Loki. 

They all had a certain look in their eyes that only Peter is able to see.

"Alright, so welcome to the Avengers Q&A. We will go around the room and we can answer each question you want to know. If we can't answer a question, we won't answer it. Understand?" Tony started.

The group nodded. Then, most of the student's hands went up.

Cindy was the first person to ask a question.

"What is the biggest threat that you guys had to deal with? This goes for anyone."

Steve decided to answer. "Well, I think that the biggest threat that we had to deal with was Ultron. That was an AI that Tony and Bruce made that ended being evil and making itself into a robot with an army that decided to destroy Sokovia. There are other big threats, but that's one of the biggest ones."

She smiled and quickly thanked him.

MJ was the next to ask a question.

"So I have a question for all the female Avengers, such as Natasha and Pepper. Betty and I will like to know if we can have an interview with you and publish an article about the power of women. Would you be willing to be one of our main sources of the power in women?"

Natasha and Pepper smiled and glanced at each other, then nodded. 

"We will love to do an interview for you two." Pepper cheerfully said.

"Yea I think more people need to realize that women are a lot stronger than we seem." Natasha added.

"Thank you so much." Betty retorted.

"Allright we will be taking two more questions."

Abe was picked to ask.

"Who on the team would be the jokesters or the funniest."

"I think that Clint and I would probably be the ones to be the funniest," Scott answered, "we are the ones who play most of the pranks around here."

Clint and Scott gave each other a fist bump.

The last person that was called on was Flash. 

Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be him.

"So one of our classmates here is clearly lying about having an internship here. And all of us know that you guys don't accept high school students. So I'm just asking to clear it up and to know that he is definitely lying about it."

The Avengers all looked at each other with angry glares.

"And who might this person be, Eugene?" Tony questioned back.

Flash scowled at the mention of his 'real name'.

"Um his name is Peter Parker. He's sitting over there. Also you can call me Flash." He pointed over to where Peter was sitting, which was in the back of the room.

He slowly put his head in his hands as he knew what was coming.

Tony and the rest of the Avengers scowled at Flash before Tony could start his little rant.

"Well listen here, Eugene. Peter here is an intern for Stark Industries. In fact, he is my personal intern that I picked out myself. That is because he is the smartest kid that I read about. You on the other hand are not. I don't want you going around spreading rumors about something you don't know about. Also, just so you know, if I hear your name again about something bad you did, I will make sure that you never get anywhere in life. I don't care that you don't have parents that love you, but that doesn't mean you go and take it out on other people. You understand me?" 

As he finished his rant, Flash had already paled and Peter could have sworn that he wet himself.

Flash quickly nodded showing that he understood.

Everyone was shocked to say the least.

The tour guide was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Alright everyone that is the end of your tour. I will take you back down to the bus where it will take you back to the school."

Everyone started to get up to follow the tour guide.

"Yo, umm, teach, I'm gonna keep Peter here. It would be kind of stupid to for him to leave only to come back after school anyways. Also, his aunt already said it was fine."

"O-Of course, Mr. Stark. That is perfectly fine." Mr. Harrington stuttered out.

Tony nodded before leading Peter and the rest of the team out and into the living room.

It was definitely going to be a long night, but at least he has his family there with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. I'm still trying to get better at writing sooooo,,yea. Imma think of other ideas and should be uploading something else soon. :))  
> (Also sorry that these were short. As I said, I am still trying to get better at writing.)

Everyone piled onto the couches since it was movie night.

Peter was hoping that he wouldn't have to explain anything, but knowing how his life is, he will have to anyways.

"So. Pete. How long has this, Flash, been bullying you." Tony asked, still angry of the day they had.

"Come on I'm not gonna give you a whole backstory." Peter tried to joke, but instead got a whole bunch of glares.

"Peter, talk. Now." Pepper urged.

Peter took a deep breath and started to tell the Avengers, his cousins, sister, and boyfriend about the horrors of Flash and his posse.

"Well it's been going on since, like, seventh grade," which made them stare in fury. "It hasn't been bad until everything happened with Spider-Man, since we made the cover of me having an internship here. He's just jealous though. You guys have been overreacting this entire day for some jealous teenager."

Bucky sighed along with a few others. "Yes, but Peter, this teenager just happens to be bullying you."

"Have you even told anyone?" Scott quickly interrupted.

He shook his head. "No. But like I said, it wasn't bad until the 'internship' was brought up."

"That doesn't give any excuse, Pete." Tony said as calmly as possible.

Peter sighed and nodded his head in understanding.

Morgan, Cassie, Lila, and Nate all looked at each other and smirked.

"Hey, Petey," Morgan drew out, "I think you need some cuddles."

Peter looked over at the children who were considered his second closest family slowly creeping over towards him.

He smiled and stretched his arms out to where all the kids jumped onto him.

They knocked him over to where he was hanging off of the couch and about to fall on the floor.

They started laughing and soon everyone joined in.

They all got off except for Morgan who was still clinging to him.

"Thanks guys, really. I kind of already knew how this day was gonna end, I was just dreading it."

The adults chuckled.

"I've got the snacks!" Clint screamed running into the living room.

They all laughed yet again remembering that it was movie night and that they were all gonna watch a movie together.

"FRIDAY, can you start playing Moana on the TV. Thanks."

They all watched the movie together. And they all ended up falling asleep.

Morgan, still in Peter's arms, while his head was laying on Tony's lap, and his feet were laying across Pepper's. Clint was next to Natasha who was sitting next to Bruce, while all of Clint's kids were laying on him. Bucky was in between Steve and Sam, Harley and Shuri squished together with Pietro and Wanda right next to them. Scott was laying on the ground with Cassie snuggled into his side. And surprisingly Thor and Loki were cuddled together sitting on the ground below Steve.

Tony stirred awake and quietly asked FRIDAY to take a picture before falling back asleep.

And this is how they stayed for the rest of the night into morning.

They love their baby spider and will do whatever they can to make sure that he isn't hurting.

Peter knew that he had a good family and that he was able to sleep peacefully knowing that they would be there for him.

He loved them and they loved him.

All he knows is that he's got the best family anyone can ask for.

The End. :))


End file.
